jules_vernefandomcom-20200223-history
Works (Alphabetical)
A compilation of works written by Jules Verne in alphabetical order. Take note that all titles are the translated versions of their original French counterparts. The dates shown are the dates of the original publication of the works. The Adventures Of Captain Hatteras (1864) The Adventures Of Captain Hatteras ('fr.: ''Voyages Et Aventures Du Captaine Hatteras) ''is a novel written by Jules Verne published in 1864. Originally, the novel was published in two parts; the first being ''The English At The North Pole... Adventures Of The Rat Family (1891) Placeholder The Adventures Of Three Russians And Three Englishmen In South Africa (1872) 'The Adventures Of Three Russians And Three Englishmen In South Africa '(fr.: Aventures De Trois Russies Et De Trois Anglais Dans L'Afrique Australe) is a novel written by Jules Verne and published in 1872. The narrative itself... An Antarctic Mystery/The Sphinx Of The Ice Fields (1897) Placeholder The Archipelago On Fire (1884) Placeholder Around The Moon (1870) 'Around The Moon '(fr.: Autour De Lune) is the sequel to Verne's From The Earth To The Moon, published in 1870. The novel sees the continuation of the passengers of the Columbiad after being shot from... Around The World In Eighty Days (1873) '''Around The World In Eighty Days (fr.:Le Tour Du Monde En Quatre-Vingt Jours) was a novel published in 1873 written by Jules Verne. The story itself follows the narrative of a phlegmatic, 'cold-blooded'... Backwards to Britain (1989) Placeholder The Barsac Mission (1914/1919) Placeholder The Begum's Fortune/The Begum's Millions (1879) The Begum's Fortune/The Begum's Millions '(fr.: ''Les Cinq Cents Millions De La Bégum) is a novel by Jules Verne published in 1879. The novel itself is considered one of Verne's most remarkable works, if not... The Blockade Runners (1865) 'The Blockade Runners '(fr.: Les Forceurs De Blocus) is a novella by Jules Verne published in 1865, and published alongside A Floating City in The Extraordinary Voyages. James Playfair, the main character of the story, is attempting... Captain Antifer/The Wonderful Adventures Of Captain Antifer (1894) Placeholder The Carpathian Castle (1892) Placeholder The Castaways Of The Flag/Second Fatherland (1900) Placeholder César Cascabel (1890) Placeholder The Chase Of The Golden Meteor (1908) Placeholder The Child Of The Cavern/The Black Indies (1877) 'The Child Of The Cavern/The Black Indies '(fr.: Les Indes Noires) is a novel by Jules Verne published in 1877. The novel tells a narrative over the space of 10 years, in the setting of a mining community in Scotland. James Starr, a central... Claudius Bombarnac (1893) Placeholder Clovis Dardentor (1896) Placeholder The Count Of Chanteleine: A Tale Of The French Revolution (1864) 'The Count Of Chanteleine: A Tale Of The French Revolution '(fr.: Le Comte De Chanteleine) is a novel by Jules Verne published in 1864. The novel itself, set in the midst of the French Revolution, follows the story of a nobleman... The Danube Pilot/The Beautiful Yellow Danube (1908) Placeholder Dick Sand, A Captain At Fifteen (1878) 'Dick Sand, A Captain At Fifteen '(fr.: Un Captaine Du Quinze Ans) is a novel by Jules Verne published in 1878. This novel in particular deals with heavy topics such as slavery, especially the slave trade market in Africa, as well as... Doctor Ox (1874) 'Doctor Ox '(fr.: Le Docteur Ox) is a compilation of short stories by Jules Verne which was published together in 1874. There are a total of four works within this compilation, all varied from one another. These are: ... Dr. Ox's Experiment/A Fantasy Of Doctor Ox (1872) 'Dr. Ox's Experiment/A Fantasy Of Doctor Ox '(fr.: Une Fantasie Du Docteur Ox), eventually compiled into the four stories of Doctor Ox, follows the story of the malicious Dr. Ox, who, on the pretence of wanting to... ' A Drama In The Air (1851) '''A Drama In The Air '(fr.: Une Drame Dans Les Airs), originally called 'Science For Families, A Voyage In A Balloon' is the second work published under the name of Jules Verne, in the year 1851. The story follows... A Drama In Livonia (1904) Placeholder A Drama In Mexico (1851) A Drama In Mexico '(fr.: ''Une Drame Au Mexique), originally called 'The First Ships Of The Mexican Navy' is the first work ever to be published under the name of Jules Verne, being published in 1851. Verne, in a letter, describes this work... Eight Hundred Leagues On The Amazon/The Giant Raft (1881) 'Eight Hundred Leagues On The Amazon/The Giant Raft '(fr.: La Jangada - Huit Cents Lieues Sur L'Amazone) is an adventure novel by Jules Verne published in 1881. The novel follows the narrative of a ranch owner names... The Eternal Adam (1910) Placeholder Facing The Flag (1896) Placeholder Family Without A Name (1889) Placeholder Five Weeks In A Balloon, Or, Journeys And Discoveries In Africa By Three Englishmen (1863) 'Five Weeks In A Balloon, Or, Journeys And Discoveries In Africa By Three Englishmen '(fr.: Cinq Semaines En Ballon) is the first full-length novel by Jules Verne, published in 1863. This novel follows Dr Ferguson... The Flight To France (1887) Placeholder A Floating City (1871) 'A Floating City '(fr.: Une Ville Flottante) is a novel by Jules Verne, published in 1871 and highly popular at the time. The novel is set aboard the Great Eastern, following the story of a woman stuck with her abusive husband... Foundling Mick/Lit'l Fellow (1893) Placeholder Frritt-Flacc (1884) Placeholder From The Earth To The Moon (1865) 'From The Earth To The Moon '(fr.: De La Terre À La Lune), with a sequel of Around The Moon, is a novel by Jules Verne, published in 1865. The story is set in America, following the characters of the Baltimore Gun Club and their efforts... The Fur Country (1973) 'The Fur Country '(fr.: Les Pays Des Fourrures) is an adventure novel by Jules Verne published in 1973. Set in the year 1859, members of the Hudson's Bay Company, including Lt. Jasper Hobson, travel through the Northwestern... Gil Braltar (1887) Placeholder Godfrey Morgan: A Californian Mystery/The School For Robinsons (1882) Placeholder The Golden Volcano (1906) Placeholder The Great Navigators Of The Eighteenth Century (1880) A fully non-fiction book, Verne tells the reader of the very first astronomers and cartographers of the 18th century and assessing the influence of many adventurers; in the first part of this work he assesses the influence of Captain Cook, as well as... The Green Ray (1882) Though based on a scientific phenomena, 'The Green Ray' is more of Verne's attempt at a modified fairytale love-story. The novel itself is set in Scotland, where the heroes are attempting to see the Green Ray phenomena of the sun... An Ideal City (1875) A short story by Verne, though originally part of a speech; in 'An Ideal City' Verne described a utopian future of 2000 where there is no disease nor celibacy, and huge technical progress. Publishing 'An Ideal City' was difficult for Verne as... In Search Of The Castaways/The Children Of Captain Grant (1868) Voyage no. 5, though technically Verne's 10th work, follows the struggles of Lord and Lady Glenarvan, of Scotland, along with Mary and Robert Grant, to locate Captain Grant, and the shipwrecked Britannia, after the government refuses to launch a search mission. Their search proves difficult, as they only have the single latitudinal co-ordinate of... In The Year 2889 (1889) Placeholder Invasion Of The Sea (1905) Placeholder Journey To The Centre Of The Earth (1864) '''Journey To The Centre Of The Earth (fr.: Voyage au centre de la Terre) is a novel which was written in 1864. The story is about professor Otto Lidenbrock and his nephew Axel... Kéraban The Inflexible (1883) Placeholder The Kip Brothers (1902) Placeholder The Lighthouse At The End Of The World (1905) Placeholder The Lottery Ticket/Ticket No. "9672" (1886) Placeholder Master Of The World (1904) Placeholder Master Zacharius, Or, The Clockmaker Who Lost His Soul (1854) The fourth official publication, and third short story, 'Master Zacharius' follows a the story of a successful clockmaker hit with an unfortunate circumstance of falling into mental torment due to his clocks stopping mysteriously successively. Those living with Zacharius... Martin Paz, (1852) Verne's third publication and first novella, 'Martin Paz', set in Peru, follows the story of Sarah, who is the daughter of a Jewish businessman. Sarah's father, Samuel, has promised a rich mestizo to give him Sarah as his wife; however, Sarah is attracted to an Indian chief, Martin Paz. To add to the conflict... Mathias Sandorf (1885) Placeholder Michael Strogoff: The Courier Of The Czar (1876) Commended by many critics as the best of Verne's work, and taking it's place at Extraordinary Voyage No. 14; Michael Strogoff, though considered by many Verne's best work, is written in a slightly different genre. The novel itself is not science-fiction, but is instead... The Mighty Orinoco (1898) Placeholder Mistress Branican (1891) Placeholder The Mutineers Of The Bounty (1879) Though originally written by Gabriel Marcel (1843-1909), and proof-read by Verne, Verne bought the rights to the work and published it under his name. The work itself is based on British documents The Mutiny of the Bounty; ''but, unlike most authors, this story... The Mysterious Document (1876) Placeholder The Mysterious Island (1874) A sort of crossover sequel to 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea' and 'In Search Of The Castaways'. Voyage No. 12 follows the journey of 5 northern Americans as they escape from being prisoners of The Civil War during the siege of Richmond, Virginia. The 5 discover an unchartered island... Off On A Comet/Hector Servadac (1877) Extraordinary Voyage No. 15 sees 36 people of multiple nationalities and how they come to the deduction that they had been carried away on a comet. In this work, the comet Gallia comes into contact with the Earth and takes away with it a chunk or so... Paris In The Twentieth Century (1994) Placeholder A Priest In 1835 (1991) Placeholder Propeller Island (1895) Placeholder The Purchase Of The North Pole/Topsy-Turvy (1889) Placeholder Robur The Conquerer/The Clipper Of The Clouds (1886) Placeholder The Sea Serpent/The Stories Of Jean-Marie Cabidoulin (1901) Placeholder The Secret Of Wilhelm Storitz (1910) Placeholder The Steam House (1880) Set in India after the Indian Rebellion of 1857, and taking its place as No. 20 in The Extraordinary Voyages; 'The Steam House' acts as both a fictional explanation to the fate of Nana Sahib - a rebel leader who mysteriously disappeared, as well as a... The Survivors Of The "Jonathon"/Magellania (1909) Placeholder The Survivors Of The Chancellor: Diary Of J. R. Kazallon, Passenger (1875) Made in a very different style to all his other novels, this work follows the last voyage of a British sailing ship and its survivors in the form of diary entries of one of the passengers. This story details the quite tragic fate for the passengers and crew aboard the ''Chancellor... Ten Hours Hunting (1881) Another non-fictional account; Verne in this work records the trials experienced in his first and only experience hunting, and how it was made worse when he only knows one of the groups of the men he was hunting with. This work, being... Texar's Revenge, Or, North Against South (1887) Placeholder Travel Scholarships (1903) Placeholder The Tribulations Of A Chinaman In China (1879) A traditional adventure, this work follows the wealthy Chinese businessman Kin-Fo. Kin-Fo, though certainly not wanting in material possessions, is terribly bored with life; so once he receives news of his investment in the U.S has gone bankrupt, he simply decides that he wants... Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea: A Tour Of The Underwater World (1870) Extraordinary Voyage No. 6, this novel is one of the most highly acclaimed of Verne's works. 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea' is greatly praised due to its accurate description of submarines, which, at the time of writing, were a very... Two Years' Vacation (1888) Placeholder The Vanished Diamond/The Southern Star (1884) Placeholder The Village In The Treetops/The Aerial Village (1901) Placeholder The Waif Of The Cynthia (1885) Placeholder The Will Of An Eccentric (1900) Placeholder A Winter Amid The Ice (1885) Placeholder